The Fall
by BladeProphecy11807
Summary: [Paul Lahote love story] 'I finally understood what true love meant... love means that you care for another persons happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be'


**DISCLAIMER: I do ****not**** own twilight, only my changes and OC (Ruby Gornell) **

Life used to be simple, I didn't have to worry about anyone else but myself and it didn't matter what girl I wanted to see or get lucky with because they all fell to my feet anyway, but not anymore. No, it had all changes, my whole life been turned upside down and inside out because of one girl, a nobody, who once meant nothing to me was now my whole world, life and soul, it wasn't gravity holding me to the ground anymore... it was her, Ruby Gornell.

I hate her, but I love her. Sounds more complicated than it actually is, you see I'm a shape shifter and because of this I have inherited a trait called 'imprinting' (personally I think it's one of the worst aspects of being a werewolf). But anyway, this 'imprinting' is like fate, it determines who you will dedicate your life to and will do anything or be anything to ensure their happiness and safety. I can barely ensure my own god damn safety let alone this girl's as well.

In case you're wondering I imprinted on this girl about... half an hour ago? At the start of this stupid English class, let me tell you the whole story...

I had been sitting in the English class for about five minutes since the bell had gone and I was already loosing the world to live, Mr Johnson had began telling us about some book that we'd be studying for the exam but that did not interest me in the slightest. The sound of a pencil dropping brought me suddenly from my daydreams, I looked over to see Erin Winters looking at the dropped pencil near my desk, well it wasn't as if Mr Johnsons droning voice would interest me anytime soon, plus this could lead to me chatting her up and getting lucky later, with that thought in mind, I slid off my chair and knelt down on the floor when the door opened to reveal Mrs Davies followed by the most beautiful girl in the world, perhaps I should chat her up later instead...

She had shiny brown hair and deep hazel eyes, she was small and slender with pale skin (which was weird as the rest of us have tan skin here on the Rez).

"Mr Johnson, this is Ruby Gornell. She's a new student here, all the way from Wales." says Mrs Davies in a genuine interested tone, I looked up to send Ruby a wink, it's never too early to get a taste of the Paul Lahote charm.  
But as our eyes locked I felt a sudden pull towards her as if destiny was telling me that she was _the one_.

As I knelt before her like her knight in shining armour I silently vowed that I would always love her, protect her, be anything she wants me to be and do anything to make sure she is happy even if I am not the cause of her happiness.

_Holy crap I've just imprinted._

*  
Ruby's POV

I had been pulled to the headmasters office as soon as I had entered La Push high, my aunt had left about five minutes ago after giving me a hug and telling me that everything would be just fine and I hoped it would, but if this school is anything like my last then I am most certainly screwed.

After filling out all the paperwork, schedule and locker number, Mrs Davies lead me to my first lesson which happened to be English, I was alright at English to be fair, too bad that don't learn the Welsh language over here in America, I'd be top of the class... anyway I walked into the class, it was full of kids that suddenly turned to stare me down as soon as I came in.

I only noticed the (very handsome) boy on the floor in front of me when Mrs Davies told me I could go and take a seat next to 'Jacqueline Williams' I looked at the boy again to see he was staring at me very intently, _that's a little creepy _then that's when the thought finally struck me  
why _was_ he knelt on the floor?

I looked away from him but he insisted that he kept his eyes on me, if he's doing this on purpose to make me feel uncomfortable then its working.

I sighed and sat next to the window next to this 'Jacqueline' and got out my things as Mrs Davies left and Mr Johnson carried on lecturing the class.

"Don't call me Jacqueline by the way, I go by Jac"

I looked over to the girl, she had dark hair and tan skin, however unlike the other girls she was not wearing mounts of makeup, she wore a natural amount but nothing that made her look 'slutty' she was also very slender and kind of tall, almost like myself, however I couldn't help but be slightly jealous of how much prettier she was than me.

"Nice to meet you Jac" I say with a smile.

"Likewise" she replied, before turning back to the teacher, her welcoming look suddenly turning into a 'I've lost the world to live' look, this teacher is obviously the boring type. Fantastic.

The hour came around and the bell rang out, _eventually. _However I couldn't help but notice that throughout that entire lesson that boy – Paul I think the teacher mentioned, was still staring at me!

Jac had told me it was because I had not yet slept with him that he took such an interest, apparently his goal is to get into bed with every girl in this school before he graduates, so far he was succeeding as well, with the exception of myself, Jac and a small amount of other girls he was almost there.

Well I know who I'm distancing myself away from for the rest of this year.

Jac and I walked down the hallway and she sighed, turning into where obviously her locker was, "what have you got next?" she asked.

"P.E." I told her and she nodded.

"Me too, come on, I'll show you where to go as I'm assuming you haven't a clue. By the way, Paul isn't in this class so you're safe"

I smiled and sighed out in relief.

"For now" she added on which made my head snap up to look at her with a worried expression, she just laughed and we made our way down to the next lesson.


End file.
